The present invention relates to a method for the production of novel silyl group-containing amine compounds, and more specifically relates to a method for the production of silyl group-containing carboxylic acid-type amphoteric surfactants.
Various types of amphoteric surfactants with various molecular structures are known in the art and are used in a number of fields; however, the development of amphoteric surfactants, with their special properties, has continued with the goal of achieving the effective industrial utilization of their properties such as solubilizability, emusulsifiability, wettability, detergency etc., as well as those properties of amphoteric surfactants which cannot be found in ionic and nonionic surfactants, for example, low toxicity, excellent hard-water resistance, and good mixability with other surfactants.